


Captured

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Reader-Insert, Torture, Vampires, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: You and the brothers are at the bunker, after killing a nest of vamps. They're out of beer, so you volunteer to go to the store. Turns out, you didn't get all the vamps.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't proofread because I finished this right before class.

The machete clatters in the table where Dean tosses it.

"Uh, Dean, you got a little blood on your –" you gesture vaguely "–everywhere."

He almost wipes his cheek with his hand, but that's covered in blood too. "I should probably take a shower."

"Please do," Sam says.

"I want a beer," Dean says suddenly. He walks to the kitchen. The fridge door opens and Dean sighs at the lack of alcohol there.

"I'll go get some," you volunteer. "I have the least blood on me anyways. Just let me wash my face in the sink and then I'll go."

• • •

About halfway to the store, you notice a black car behind you. How long has that been there? You speed up as a light turns yellow. It turns red when you reach the white line that indicates where you should stop. Despite the car being far behind you, it runs the red light. "Crap." It's not like they're rushing anywhere this late at night.

You look around. There's an alley up ahead. Without slowing down, you turn down the alley, almost scraping your car against the bricks. The car is no longer following you. You sigh, but you know you aren't out of the woods yet. You turn right down another alley. You find your phone and call Dean. You check your mirrors, looking for the black car. Dean doesn't answer. Crap. He's probably still in the shower. You call Sam next and he answers after the second ring. "Hey." It sounds like he's eating.

Straight to the point, you say, "I thought I was being followed. I'm still not sure. Thought I'd let you know."

"Okay. Here's what you do –"

You check your mirrors again and when you look back in front of you, the car is there, turned sideways. You slam on the breaks. Your car slides but doesn't stop in time. The crash is loud and then everything goes dark.

• • •

"Ow," you say, involuntarily. There's are sharp pain in your forehead. There's a sticky substance coating the side of your face. After a second, it occurs to you that it must be blood.

"Ah. It lives," a woman's voice whispers, right next to your ear.

"Who are you?" you groan. "What do you want?" The woman licks the blood off the side of your face. "Oh, gross." You lean away, but she pulls your face toward her. "I'm guessing you're a vampire. I thought we got all of you." You force your eyes open, but everything is dark.

"Nope. You missed little old me, and you're going to be sorry you did." Suddenly, there's a piercing pain in your neck, and you scream. "Shut up," she commands, voice thick with your blood in her mouth. "It's harder to drink if you move." She starts sucking on your neck, slowly draining you.

Just when you think you're going to pass out, she presses a cloth to your neck and ties it there. "I'm going to feed off you nice and slow so you can suffer for what you did." There's sharp anger in her voice as she shouts, "You killed my family!" You jump, startled. "I'm all alone, now." She steps away. "I should turn you after I drink almost all your blood. Then I'll keep you here until you starve and then, finally, I'll kill you."

"Sam and Dean will find you, you stupid bitch. They'll cut off your head. You can see your family in Purgatory," you spit out.

She sucker punches you. The skin on your cheek splits and you know its going to leave a nasty bruise. The blow sends fire through the bite in your neck.

Just before you pass out, she grabs your chin. You gasp at the pain in your jaw. "I want you awake for this."

You zone out as she monologues. The blood soaks through the makeshift bandage, down your neck and onto the collar of your shirt. A door being slammed open breaks you out of your stupor. "Sam! Dean!" you yell weakly. Lights, from what you assume is the Impala, flood the room. The bandage is quickly untied from around your neck, and you feel the vamp's mouth sucking the blood from your body. Your eyes slip closed; you can't help it. The vamp growls angrily as one of the boys tears her away. The sound is cut off when they slice off her head.

Calloused hands cup your face. "Wake up. I need you to wake up for me, (y/n)," Dean says.

"I don't want to," you groan.

"I know, honey, I know."

"It hurts."

Seeing he's going to get nothing out of you, Sam and Dean untie your wrists and ankles from the chair you were sitting in. You didn't even know you were tied up. The boys put your arms over their shoulders. Your feet drag against the ground as they take you to the car. They lay you in the back. The car ride to the bunker is all a blur.

Sam and Dean lay you down in the med room. They turn your head to the side, exposing the bite on your neck. "She didn't turn you, did she?" Sam asks.

"No," you respond quietly.

"I'm going to get an ice pack for your jaw," Sam says.

Dean starts cleaning the wound, and you can't sit still. You move your head to the side, trying to pull away, but Dean has a hand on your cheek, keeping you in place. You aren't strong enough to do anything right now anyway. Pained noises escape your mouth; Dean tries to cover them with words of comfort but you can't make them out. Your vision goes dark soon after that.

• • •

You come around sometime later, groggy. "Hey," Dean says. He touches your arm. "Take these." You slowly open your eyes. You take the pills out of Dean's hand. He helps you sit up and drink the water. "Go back to sleep; you need rest," he says gently. "I'll be here when you wake up." You drift off, feeling safe just knowing that Dean is there.


End file.
